Johanna quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Johanna. Clicked *"You chose wisely." (upon purchase) *"The crusade calls." (upon selection) *"Hello." *"Yes, what do you need?" Interactions ;Azmodan *"Don't reveal our plans to our foes. I mean it! Not a word." *"What? Is that all? I expected a discourse on how I'd never defeat you... Again." ;Nephalem (Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Another nephalem? I suppose the minions of Hell have grown stronger." *"We are a match for them, regardless." ;Diablo *"A Lord of Hell fights by my side? The End Times are near." *"The same goes for you, demon." ;Deckard *"Sorry, old friend. Perhaps you should talk less." ;Leoric *"Leoric, how does it feel to be on the right side for once?" *"I've kept worse company I suppose, have you met Lyndon?" ;Murky *"Have you reconsidered my offer, Murky? I could use a good apprentice." *"Ah, words of wisdom, as always, my articulate friend." ;The Butcher *"Try to not get stuck behind the door." *"Yes... Scary, yes. Maybe you could try that on our enemies?" ;Tyrael *"Tyrael. It is an honor to fight by your side." *"And yours, Tyrael." ;Uther *"Think you can keep up, paladin?" *"Yes, me. You know, no one will judge you if you can't keep up, paladin. You're simply outclassed." Moving *"Yes." *"Very well." *"Over here?" *"Akarat wills it." *"Of course." *"Seems right." *"Why not?" *"The crusade calls." *"I go." Attacking *"Cower before Zakarum!" *"By the light!" *"Like chaff before the wind!" *"By the light be damned!" *"The crusade marches on!" *"Burn in the light!" *"Make your peace quickly!" Kills ;General *"Akarat have mercy on you, for I will not." *"The crusade comes for you." *"At least you tried." *"Until next time." *"Bad luck for you, friend." ;Demons *"You cannot hide from me in this realm, demon!" ;Diablo *"How many times is that, Diablo? I always lose count." ;Leoric *"Go back to your dungeon, Leoric." ;Nephalem (Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"My apologies, nephalem." ;The Butcher *"The spirit of the dead are now avenged." ;Tyrael *"It is the age of the nephalem, old friend." ;Uther *"Paladins. Ha!" Respawning *"I return." *"Back in the fight." *"I should get an apprentice soon." Humorous These lines can be heard if Johanna is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Why are you clicking on me and not our enemies or loot? What kind of game is this?" *"Jokes? You're expecting jokes? Fine, I believe I can accommodate." *"A crusader, a paladin, and a templar walk into a tavern...and they all have a drink." (laughs) "No?" *"Well not everyone appreciates crusader humor." *"Someday I will cleanse the Zakarum faith and our crusade will end." (pause) "What'll I do then, I wonder? Well, I'm sure there'll be something that needs a good smiting!" *"This Nexus looks strange to my eyes. Something about how the light hits everything." *"The most important thing about wearing heavy armor is to never think about how much it itches." (groans) "That's going to get annoying..." *"Oh Akarat, bless this, thy holy flail, that with it, thou mayest smite thine enemies into tiny, tiny, unfathomably tiny bits, in thy mercy. Let it be so." *"I bear my master's name, as her master did before her. Someday my apprentice will bear mine and she will find an apprentice to bear it after her. We all have the same name. That's what I'm getting at." *"Our order is made up of many different people with varied and unique backgrounds. We're actually quite a motley crusade." *"Some fellow mistook me for a templar yesterday. I asked him: have you ever heard me shout 'GLORIOUS!' He answered, 'I have now!'" (chuckles) "He was a witty fellow. Shame he's dead now." *"Click me one more time and by Akarat, I'll cut off your finger! Or whatever else you use to work that little mouse!" Heroic Abilities *"Let the Heavens' wrath fall." *"Faith is my shield!" *"You go no further!" *"Halt!" *"Here - catch!" *"This stops here." Category:Quotations